


It's a Wonderful Life

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not in the real world, Canon-Typical Violence, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Hallmark inspired, M/M, Part Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: During a mission gone horribly wrong, Leon falls unconscious and wakes up in a strange world where he is a parent and married to the man of his dreams. To make it even stranger, his life isn't as terrible as it was before. In fact, it seems a helluva lot better. The DSO even let him have his vacations! Can you believe?Is everything as it seems? Or is it all too good to be true?Rated M for violence, language, and sexy romantic times and thoughts. The usual.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a "tidbit" if you will, on Tumblr as part of a sort of set up for this fic. 
> 
> Give me a follow @SParkie96! Happy WIP Wednesday!

Leon grunted as another Licker, or Molded. Whatever the fuck these things were called now, one of them nearly knocked the wind out of him, throwing him off of his feet and tumbling back on to the ground. Stars danced in front of him after a momentary white-out as his head collided with the cement floor. He had been brought in after the BSAA and the DSO came together for a joint agreement to work on an assignment against a mutual enemy. 

An agreement that came forth after a bioterror attack in the Louisiana Bayou. Hell, there had been attacks happening on US soil before that. Both organizations were beginning to notice that there were more and more bioterrorism attacks happening on US soil and the DSO couldn’t handle them on their own anymore. So, they made an agreement with the UN and the BSAA so that the latter could operate within the country. 

Which meant that Leon would be seeing more and more of Chris Redfield, which would have been great for his crushing heart. 

Except, right now, he wished it was under better circumstances and, y’know, not fighting ugly BOWs that were trying to kill them. 

A hiss of pain escaped from between his lips as he felt teeth bite into his shoulder, the shapeless creature above him snarling or...he didn’t even know what as it tried to tear ligaments and muscle from bone. Leon heard gunshots from somewhere, the teeth loosening as the big ugly beast fell on top of him. The heavy body nearly crushed him under its weight had Chris not been there to rip it off of him. 

“Shit, Leon!” Chris called to him, and Leon now wondered why he could hear the man’s voice crystal clear, “Hang on! Your mask must have fallen off, you’re completely exposed to the fungus, and now you’re bleeding out.” 

Oh...shit. Well, that certainly wasn’t good...but it would explain the darkness biting at the corners of his vision as well as his hearing becoming muffled. Shit, was he infected? 

The last thing he heard was Chris begging for him to stay conscious, the muffled cries of  "No! No! No! Wake up! Please!" as Leon did the opposite, too weak to fight before succumbing to the darkness. 

* * *

And then Leon was awakened by the sounds of children, two little bodies climbing on top of his own with cries of “Mommy!”. Leon warily opened his eyes, wincing at the momentary blinding light of the sun before blinking a couple of times. Once he was able to properly adjust and focus his eyes, he tried to sit up, but had been tackled by the two little bodies that had previously been jumping on him. He looked down in his arms and his eyes widened in surprise. 

This wasn’t his room…and there were two little boys staring up at him. One was a little red-head with striking blue-green eyes wearing footie pajamas with little Captain America shields on them. The other was a little brunette with hazel eyes and a camo onesie. Both smiled up at him before hugging him tightly. Who the hell were they? Where was he? 

“Mama! Wake up!” The little red-head said in a little voice, “Daddy made breakfast!” 

“Mama?” Leon asked, sitting up in bed, “I’m not your Mama...I don’t even know who you are.” 

The little smiles melted from their faces, both boys holding looks of hurt and sadness as they exchanged looks, “Mama, I’m Jax! Dats Ollie!” The brunette protested, “You are Mama.” 

“Easy boys.” A smooth, soothing, and familiar voice by the door said, Leon looking up in shock at the source, his mouth agape, “Mama’s still recovering from that assignment. He hit his head pretty hard, so he’s probably still confused.” 

Leon blinked in confusion up at the man who said that, heart thudding loudly in his chest as he stared up in disbelief, “...Chris?!” 

Sure enough, the handsome raven-haired man holding the tray of breakfast at the end of the bed was Chris Redfield. Although Leon wasn’t used to seeing the man in civilian clothes, the older man wearing a tight black t-shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms. Chris smiled as he carefully set the tray in Leon’s lap, the little boys scooting out of the way. Leon’s heart was pounding now as Chris leaned forward and kissed his forehead, the agent flushing a bright red at that. 

“Good morning, Angel.” Chris greeted, brushing Leon’s hair out of his eyes before giving him a peck on the lips, “How’s your head?” 

Leon sputtered at that, blinking and rubbing at his eyes, “I...what...what is happening? What happened? Where am I?” 

Chris gently shushed him, strong hands settling on his biceps, “Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re home now, with me and our little boys.” 

“That’s...that’s what I’m confused about…” Leon admitted, running his hand through his hair, “I...I don’t know what’s going on since you and I…” 

“Hey,” Chris shushed again, cupping Leon’s cheek, “You were hurt pretty bad yesterday. Why don’t you eat your breakfast and then you and I can talk about it after, okay?” 

Leon looked into his eyes, feeling a sort of relief while doing so, “O-Okay...yeah…” 

Chris gave a nod and a half-smile, pecking Leon on the lips once more before gathering up “Ollie” and “Jax”, Chris suggesting that they come eat the pancakes he made them before they went cold. The little boys giggled as Chris swung them around in his arms, the motion making Leon swoon for some unknown reason. 

Once the door had shut behind them, Leon picked the tray up and set it aside on the bedside table. Although the mushroom and spinach omelette, bacon, and avocado toast made his stomach growl hungrily, he didn’t have time to enjoy them. Leon timidly climbed out of bed, taking in his surroundings. This was definitely not the cold and usually dismal room of his apartment. No, this bedroom was too bright and too clean. The bed was too damn big, and last he checked, he didn’t have hardwood flooring and it didn’t feel very homey back home in his apartment either. 

Leon looked to the dresser adjacent to the bed, noticing that there were an abundance of picture frames and little “souvenirs”. He definitely didn’t have any of that at home. He was never allowed to have much in terms of personal belongings “hanging out and about” as Hunnigan put it. Nothing that would accidentally compromise his identity or put family, friends, associates, etc. at risk. 

A tentative hand reached out and picked up a picture frame, looking at the picture inside of it with confusion. In the picture, he was in Chris’s arms, both of them smiling and wearing tuxedos while Leon held a sort of bouquet, flashing their rings to the camera. Leon caught something glinting on his left ring finger, looking down at the silver band around it. It was identical to the one in the picture. He was married? To Chris?

Setting down that picture, he picked up the next one, which was him and Chris but Leon was...fat. At least, that’s what it looked like, because the way that Chris cupped his belly in the picture, as well as what Leon thought was going on, well. There was no way in hell that he could have been pregnant. That wasn’t possible to him. 

Looking through all the photos, even the ones on the shelf and by the desk, he saw one with him cradling a baby to his chest and then another where he held a baby Ollie while Chris held Jax as they all sat with Santa Clause in front of a giant Christmas Tree, him, Claire, and Sherry as Sherry wore a graduation cap and gown, standing outside of a college. Sherry and Jake’s Christmas card, Claire and a picture of a woman at a Ski Resort, a white haired man and Leon eating pizza at some odd location, Chris on a fishing trip, Jill and Carlos and what looked like their little girl...there were a bunch in the room and Leon couldn’t remember any of this. 

There was no way in hell that any of this was real. Where the hell was he? What the hell was going on? 

He felt that achingly familiar ache in his chest, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breathe. His fingers tingled and he felt like he was going to collapse as he felt a panic attack begin to overtake him. He didn’t know where he was...he didn’t know what was going on. Leon slid down onto the floor at the foot of the bed, his back against the footboard as he tried to will himself to calm down. He took deep breaths, singing a lullaby from when he was a child and didn’t stop until he was able to sing it all the way through. 

“C’mon, Kennedy, we’ve gotten out of weirder before…” He whispered to himself, “We’re okay…it’s just a dream...it has to be…” 

Right?

He pinched his arm, as if doing so would magically fix this, but all he felt was his nails biting into his arm. Pointing out that this was all painfully real. Leon sat there, tears of confusion rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the floorboards, not moving until the bedroom door opened, hearing that wonderful voice call his name as Chris slid to his knees in front of him. Strong, gun calloused hands cupped his cheeks, warm honey brown orbs looking over his face, searching his eyes. 

“Leon! Leon, Sugar Foot, what happened?” Chris asked, making more tears brim in Leon’s eyes, “What’s the matter?” 

Leon sniffled back the tears, “What is happening?” He whispered pitifully, “I’m so confused...I don’t know what’s going on...I don’t know where I am…” 

Chris pulled him in against his chest, Leon’s head tucked into the crook of the man’s shoulder and neck as an overwhelmingly peaceful scent washed over him. He felt fingers curl into his hair, massaging the back of his head as Chris gently rocked them. Chris whispered reassurances in his ear, warm breath tickling Leon’s ear. 

“You’re home. You hit your head and must be suffering from Post Traumatic Amnesia.” Chris said, “I thought it was just a minor injury, and Becca cleared you, but I think because you rarely go on assignments, that this one overwhelmed you.” 

"Wha…?" Leon asked, "What do you mean?" 

Chris affectionately tucked a piece of Leon's hair behind his ear, explaining that Leon was technically retired, but he and the DSO had a deal going that Leon would sometimes help out if absolutely necessary. Leon had been the one to settle a deal and managed to get a contract with the BSAA to allow them to work on US Soil. In return for his help and all that he had done for them over the years, the DSO would only call him in for assignments and nothing else. It had been the least they could do after all. 

But this past assignment hadn’t been easy for Leon. He had acted as back-up for Chris on an assignment down in the South. Something had gone wrong, and Leon had gotten hurt. They had evacuated and had been picked up by Med-Evac, Becca checking Leon out. She had come to the conclusion that he had suffered a head injury and was also suffering from a minor case of Post Traumatic Amnesia. After a couple of days in the BSAA Medical Ward, and days of observation, Leon had been discharged. 

“You just got home last night.” Chris revealed, “The DSO thought it best to let you off the hook about the reports and paperwork. Hunnigan even advised that you get some rest until you’re well enough.” He gave him a soft smile, kissing his forehead once more, “I agreed with her, and so did the boys.” 

Leon looked into his eyes, feeling a bit better, but still a bit on edge about the whole situation. He knew for a fact that he and Chris were not married, they did not have kids, and that there was no way in hell the DSO would spare him even a single day of recovery. Although Hunnigan, Sherry and Helena were sweet to him, the officials up top were not so merciful. 

Nevertheless, until he could figure out just what the hell was going on, he had no choice but to go along with this crazy ass scenario. Besides, this seemed a helluva lot better than the shitty life he had been living yesterday. Maybe he was dreaming? In a coma? He did remember being attacked by a BOW...maybe this was one giant hallucinogenic coma dream. 

That’s how comas worked, right?

After gathering himself from the floor and regaining his bearings, Leon had climbed back into bed, Chris carefully setting the tray back in his lap. Chris tucked him in and kissed him once more, asking if he wanted to be alone. Or did he want the boys and Chris to sit in here with him? 

Leon contemplated it, “...I wouldn’t mind a bit of company.” He admitted, “It might help jog some memories loose.” 

Chris smiled and gave a nod, telling Leon to wait right there and promised to be right back. Leon gave a sigh and dug into his breakfast, starting with a sip of coffee. Once the now lukewarm liquid touched his tongue, Leon could taste the delicious blend of lightly bitter and slightly sweet, the smooth coffee slipping down his throat. He swallowed and gave the mug a look. Tasted pretty damn real to him. He took a bite of his omelette next and then the toast. 

He noticed that a lot of things felt real, having experienced hallucinations in the past. He had felt the boys jumping on him when he first woke up. He could hear their little voices cheering for him through the blankets. He felt the soft material of said blankets and the cool, rigged metal of the picture frames under his fingertips. He could smell the aftershave and cologne scented deodorant that Chris wore when they had met in person. Hell, even his panic attack had felt too real. And now, tasting his breakfast...

...If this was a dream, it felt pretty damn convincing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave some feedback! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
